Anima
by Zephres
Summary: Union, Un limbo, Un Eva, Un alma atrapada, Un alma esclavizada, Un encuentro, Una despedida, Una remembranza, Una razón para seguir, Una razón para detenerse... Una historia de amor RxS Oneshot.


Luz, tranquilidad, soledad, unidad, paz, descanso, indoloro, insípido, inodoro... limbo... su cuerpo flota como una pluma arrastrada por la brisa del eterno verano, sin arrastrar el lastre de un cuerpo que jamás le ha pertenecido, sin soportar el encierro de esa prisión del alma.

Una niña a lo lejos la mira, una niña de corto pelo azul y profunda mirada roja, esta niña que mira todo a su alrededor con expectativa y asombro, curiosa y ansiosa de conocer más, una niña que fue manipulada en ir a tocar con una vara al dragón de la caverna... dolor, angustia, ignorancia, pena, tristeza... ahogamiento... asfixia... muerte.

No muchas personas pueden darse el lujo de recordar sus vidas pasadas, no muchas personas pueden darse el lujo de recordar sus muertes pasadas... el trauma de ello es tan fuerte que el alma misma lo borra todo, ella debe recordarlo, revivirlo y soportarlo, pues su misión no es vivir, sino servir.

Años de compañía y soledad, años de amor y desamor, años de ilusiones y esperanza para seguir adelante aferrándose a un mástil que aparentaba la firmeza de los magníficos tules y que en realidad solo esta lleno de carcoma... una esperanza tan solo infundada en la ilusión de lo que pudo ser, pero que nunca será, por que él, solo ama el recuerdo y no a ella por lo que es.

Ella que siempre ha estado sola, temida y odiada, repudiada por propios y extraños, por lo que es y por lo que no es... por parecer, por remembrar, por ser una ilusión, por contener en las venas la sangre de dos seres que tan aferrados están en la mente de todos, nadie la quiere por ser ella misma, nadie la odia por ser ella misma, nadie... allá afuera...

Un mundo lleno de dolor, tristeza y soledad, soportándolo día tras día, sin poder escapar, sin poder huir, sin poder gritar, sin poder vivir, sin poder morir... un suplicio infinito, duradero hasta que su vida útil llegue a su fin, hasta que su misión llegue a su fin, hasta que los que la crearon obtengan lo que desean y ella ya no tenga valor para ellos... para él

Aquí... en este mundo de blanca oscuridad, en este mundo de lumínicas sombras, en este mar de calor, en este vacío de luz, no hay nada, nada que la hiera, nada que la odie, nada que la haga sufrir... aquí no hay misión por cual existir, aquí no hay ilusión por la cual seguir adelante, aquí no hay verdadero odio ni falso amor... sin hilos que la muevan a su voluntad, sin titiriteros que la comanden a voluntad aprovechando el poder de la impronta para forzar su voluntad.

Aquí solo esta ella... ¿O no?

Una silueta aparece a lo lejos, una figura humanoide, un ser cubierto de piel negra como la obsidiana, extraños apéndices, reminiscencia de cables conectados a varios puntos de su oscuro cuerpo, rostro deforme, no humano, no animal, no nada... raro... ojos brillantes como estrellas... ojos profundos, ojos que escrutan su desnuda figura... su desnuda alma... ella jamás había tenido la necesidad de cubrir su desnudes, jamás había necesidad de ello... pero en esta ocasión... al tener a esta criatura frente a ella, una increíble necesidad de cubrirse la invade, una terrible necesidad de ocultar su ser de la vista... quizá, por que en estos momentos no es uno de sus cuerpos físicos lo que el registra, es su alma misma... y eso la enferma.

Dentro de su ser algo se mueve, al estar frente a la mirada de esta criatura, una serie de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados... no con tanta fuerza, con tanta certeza de ser, con tanta diferencia de los otros... con tanta claridad, saliendo de su pecho y gritando su presencia...¡Ansiedad¡Angustia¡Incertidumbre¡MIEDO!... miedo, ella teme, le teme a esta criatura de ojos brillantes...

Cuando la criatura intenta acercarse, ella intenta escapar, cuando la criatura la toma de los brazos, ella intenta pelear, cuando la criatura acerca su rostro, ella intenta gritar... cuando la criatura le ordena ser uno con él, el miedo se transforma en terror y las lagrimas salen por primera vez... este ser que intenta forzar su voluntad sobre ella, este ser que le ordena su razón, este ser que intenta poseer lo único que ella clama suyo... este ser que intenta controlarla... este ser, icono de lo malo y lo repudiable... la clama de su propiedad... una vez más... ¿Qué puede hacer ella?... ¿Luchar?... ¿Revelarse?... ¿Gritar? Imposible, nunca lo ha hecho, y muy probablemente nunca lo hará... quizá solo deba dejarse llevar... como siempre... y renunciar a lo que pudo ser... como siempre... y obedecer olvidándose que todo ser nace con una voluntad propia... como siempre... o quizá... quizá por primera vez ella deba intentar luchar en contra del destino que otros han puesto sobre ella, y exigir su individualidad y gritar que ella, no es una muñeca... como nunca...

—¡NO!— y su grito retumba como una alud, como un trueno... quizá sea por eso que nunca ha levantado la voz, por que al levantar la voz, su voluntad se hace conocer, y ella no necesita una voluntad que deba hacerse conocer... la criatura arredra, instintivamente, como cualquier ser que se encuentra con algo desconocido, inesperado... su fuerza olvidada, el agarre descuidado, ella comienza a separarse de él... pero antes de poder liberarse de la presencia, él nuevamente la sujeta de los brazos iniciando un intenso forcejeo —¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no quieres ser uno conmigo?— —Por qué, tu no eres él— —Yo soy él— —no... no lo eres— ella lucha desesperadamente intentado liberarse de ese fuerte agarre, pero el ser es muy fuerte, físicamente y comienza a dominarla nuevamente —NO ME TOQUES— la criatura aun posee la mano superior, la fuerza para someterla... —NO... SI ESTAS AQUÍ... AYÚDAME... ¡POR FAVOR!—

En ese instante una nueva luz aparece de la nada, un brillo tan intenso que el mismo sol envidiaría... la criatura aumenta la fuerza de su agarre en una clara muestra de terror, mientras fija sus ojos en la luminaria que se posa frente a él... intenta alejarse sin soltarla a ella, intenta ocultarse, intenta huir... pero, en un instante un intenso fulgor lo invade todo, un destello tan intenso que los ojos de ella tiene que cerrarse ante el resplandor que se traga todo en un instante.

Ahora es la oscuridad lo que la rodea, igual que antes... no, esto es distinto, entre la oscuridad se pueden apreciar cosas... un aroma, cobrizo, distinto, salado... una sensación, paz, continuidad, una brisa... un sonido, vaivén acuático, agua bañando arena, olas... el mar, y no es que la oscuridad la allá tragado, sino por que sus ojos aun siguen cerrados...

Ella los abre y la magnifica vista de un inmenso y pasivo océano la recibe, con sus colores, con sus aromas, con sus texturas, con su magnifica existencia... a lo lejos, en la playa, un solitario árbol en medio de la blanquecina arena y bajo su protectiva sombra una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, una mujer con el vientre abultado y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

El viento sopla y la brisa acarrea consigo varias cosas, aromas, texturas, sabores... pero sobretodo, palabras, palabras de aquella pareja, palabras que rezan "¿Ya lo has decidido?" "Shinji si es niño, y Rei si es niña"...

Una nueva sensación se anida en su pecho, una presencia que ella puede sentir sin necesidad de mirarla, un ser parado justo atrás de ella, sin embargo, ella claramente puede sentir que no es la criatura que la intento poseer... sino, él... quien la salvo... nuevamente... ella lentamente gira su cuerpo hasta estar frente a frente con él.

Un chico, un niño... de su misma edad, un poco más alto, cabello negro corto, facciones aun finas por la falta de maduración, cuerpo delgado y ojos cafés como el chocolate y tristes como la pena misma, su delicado rostro libre de cualquier emoción, como ella... él esta desnudo, igual que ella, pero, en esta ocasión esa necesidad de cubrirse no la invade, de hecho, en esta ocasión, es placentero.

—Eres tú ¿Verdad?— el chico no responde —La presencia que siento cada vez que subo... cada vez que piloteo y que cada vez que estoy en peligro, aumenta su intensidad y me cubre con esa sensación de calidez... eres tu ¿No es así?— el chico la mira con intensidad, clavando sus ojos en los de ella —Eres tú quién me susurra al oído que todo saldrá bien... eres tú quien me abraza cuando más sola me siento... eres tú quien toma mi mano cuando las cosas no van marchando bien... eres tú quien a tomado las riendas cuando mi cuerpo no da para más... eres tú la razón por la que pilotear el Eva es lo único bueno en mi prestada vida ¿No es así?— el rostro del chico repentinamente se suaviza de la inerte tensión que lo invadía, y tímidamente da un paso al frente, temeroso quizá, intimidado quizá, curioso quizá...

Ella también se acerca, con mayor decisión, pasos firmes y ligeros, pasos seguros, ella se planta frente a él y subiendo su vista, clava sus intensos ojos rojos en las orbes chocolate de él, ella levanta su mano y la posa en la mejilla del chico mientras recarga su desnudo pecho en el de él... —Y eres tu la que me ha acompañado en esta soledad— la voz de chico es suave, aguda aun la de un niño —Eres tu la que a compartido conmigo sus penas y desdichas, la que se siente sola en un mundo lleno de personas, la que vive bajo la sombra de lo que no es, la que siente que su vida es reemplazable... la niña cuya alma ha reencarnado... la niña que sigue adelante no por gusto, sino por obligación al ser que la creo... la niña que cree que todo es más importante que ella... Rei—

—Tu eres parte de mi y yo soy parte de ti...— —Yo soy parte de ti y tu eres parte de mi— —Y hemos compartido experiencias, recuerdos, batallas, dolores y victorias... has leído en mi alma y ser, has estado en mis memorias y lo sabes bien, conoces mi pasado y has visto mi futuro... eres lo único constante en mi vida... lo único que siempre ha estado ahí para mi... lo único que me brinda verdadera seguridad, eres... más valioso para mi que aquello que antes consideraba mío... y aun así... no sé quien eres...— —Yo... yo soy parte del todo... y soy parte de la nada... soy uno con esta blasfemia andante y soy lo que le brinda poder... y yo... no soy nadie... no sé quien soy, pero si sé que alguna vez fui alguien... sé que alguna vez fui feliz, sé lo que es la tristeza y sé que tu alma esta invadida por ella, también sé que desde que te conocí algo en mi cambio, sé que tengo la necesidad de protegerte y que tu eres lo único importante para mi... Rei— —Yo... nunca supe en realidad quien era, siempre en mi interior había una parte completamente vacía... y creía que el comandante me ayudaba a sepultarla con igualmente vacíos recuerdos, aun así, sin darme cuenta, te conocí...—

—La primera vez que hicimos contacto... yo no sentí nada, pero tu me rechazaste— —No entendía mi razón, no sabía que hacer, solo sentí a alguien intentar controlarme— —La segunda vez me sentí mal... eso creo... pero tu aun eras hostil— —Podía sentir tus recuerdos, podía sentir tus emociones sepultadas aflorar de golpe... tenia miedo de todo eso— —La tercera vez fue cálida, tus emociones hicieron contacto conmigo y me sentí en paz— —Ya había comprendido mi verdadera tarea, pude manejar todos esos recuerdos que me invadieron, pude deshacerme de mis propias dudas y pude ver tu verdadero ser...— —La cuarta vez me dio gusto, pude sentir tu preocupación por mi y pude sentir tus emociones tomar el mando de todo, sabiendo que podía confiar en ti— —Ya podía manejar mis emociones y las tuyas al mismo tiempo, ya podía ver más allá de mi, y pude ver el monstruo con el que te enfrentaste, pude sentir el riesgo que corrías y sentí mi odio apoderarse de mi al ver el daño que te querían hacer... algo en mi despertó y por primera vez, pude sentirme allá afuera, aunque sea por un corto tiempo— —Fuera de control lo llaman... cuando yo siempre supe que tu estabas en control absoluto— —Pudiste ver mi lado oscuro... pudiste ver mi odio y mi violencia surgir... pudiste ver el monstruo que en realidad soy... y aun así... no me temiste...— —Por que siempre supe que tu estas ahí para mi...— —siempre he estado aquí, para ti...—

Los brazos de ambos se entrelazan con fuerza e intensidad, sus ojos se cierran y sus labios se unen con fuego y electricidad, sus desnudos cuerpos se entretejen y por primera vez en la vida de ambos, ese continuo vació en su ser es llenado con algo más que banales recuerdos, pues en este instante el alma de ambos esta más allá de cualquier cosa, en estos instantes es un solo ente, un solo ser, una esencia que vibra y danza y canta y corre y grita y salta y vuela lejos... muy lejos, vuela hasta la luna misma y juguetea entre las estrellas y mira con sus propios ojos como es la primavera en Júpiter y Marte, llenan su corazón de canciones que cantarán por siempre, por que ellos mismo son todo lo que habían deseado, por que ellos mismos son todo alaban y adoran en ese instante... en sincronía, en unisón, en mente y ser, por que ahora, por ahora, son uno mismo... o en otras palabras, sostienen sus manos... en otras palabras, se besan con cariño... en otras palabras, son sinceros... en otras palabras, simplemente se aman.

Para todas aquellas personas en este cruel mundo, lleno de mentiras y verdades, lleno de problemas y soluciones, agobiados por su ser, que no saben como actuar en ciertos momentos, es necesario que sepan que cuando se es feliz, se debe reír... pero ¿Qué cuando se esta más allá de la felicidad misma? Entonces, solo hay algo más intenso que una risa... y es por eso que en estos momentos de paz y quietud después de la unión de sus almas, el delicado rostro de ella esta siendo bañado por lagrimas, pero que en esta ocasión, son de felicidad pura... sin embargo, las lagrimas de él no son iguales ya que sus lagrimas son mezcla de la dulzura misma de la ambrosía y la amargura del tártaro... no por que no comparta la misma felicidad, sino por que sabe lo que debe hacer... y es por eso que ahora que ambos fijan su mirada uno en el otro, ella puede ver claramente la tristeza invadir sus cafés ojos —Tienes que irte— —No, no quiero— —Tienes que... no puedes permanecer en este lugar, tu sitio esta allá afuera— —Allá solo hay dolor y soledad, allá solo hay mentiras y espejismos, allá solo soy una muñeca— —Mientras vivas puedes cambiar las cosas, mientras vivas puedes crear un paraíso con tus propias manos... mientras vivas puede ser feliz...— —Yo soy feliz... contigo— —Tienes que volver... o la oscuridad te tragara como a mí... y perderás tu esencia, tu ser... lo único que tienes— —entonces, ven conmigo— —No puedo, yo ya estoy encerrado aquí hasta el final... además desde aquí es donde te protejo, donde puedo cuidar de ti, donde mi existencia tiene valor para algo... para protegerte... para acompañarte... para ayudarte... para estar contigo— —No quiero... No quiero regresar a ser la misma muñeca vacía de antes, no quiero estar sin ti...— —No estarás sin mi... ahora yo vivo en tu corazón... y cada vez que te sientas sola, cada vez que un espejismo te amenace, cada vez que la tristeza te agobie, podrás encontrarme en ti... por que ahora, tu y yo... estaremos unidos... por que tu y yo... somos uno...— —Tu y yo... nosotros— —Nosotros... por siempre—

Una luz vuelve a inundarlo todo, del otro lado del océano unas voces llaman su nombre, con insistencia... ella gira su vista hacia el chico quien le regala una triste sonrisa, ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas nunca queriendo soltarlo, pero sabiendo que debe hacerlo, sus labios nuevamente se sellan en una despedida antes de que su cuerpo comience a moverse hacia las voces, hacia la luz jamás sin apartar su vista de él, las voces comienzan a ser más fuertes y claras, voces conocidas, la voz de la Doctora... la voz de la Mayor... la voz de los otros niños... la voz del Comandante... todas las voces la llaman, y antes de que la ahoguen en su ruido ella abre sus labios —¡ADIÓS!— —No digas adiós... es demasiado triste...— —HASTA LUEGO... ¡SHINJI!— —Hasta luego... Rei.—

Ha pasado una semana... una semana desde que la operación para "rescatarla" de la sincronización al 400 tuvo éxito, desde que estuvo en la cama del hospital recuperando fuerzas, desde que regreso a su prisión de carne y hueso, desde que no ha estado en el _entry-plug_ de su Eva... sin embargo, no ha pasado ni un solo día separada de Shinji... pues, tal como él lo dijo, ella solo necesita mirar en su corazón para encontrarlo ahí y recordar sus caricias y sus besos... ha pasado una semana desde que ella dejó de sonreír al comandante, por que su sonrisa ahora solo le pertenece a su hijo, una semana que decidió que ella va a cumplir con su destino, y que va a guiar el tercer impacto, no por ordenes del comandante, sino por su propia voluntad, por que ahora ella también tiene a alguien importante a quien recuperar...

Nadie en todo NERV le presta atención a la extraña niña de cabello azul y ojos rojos, nadie, le presta atención a hecho de que ella anda caminando por el hangar de los Evangelions con tan solo la ropa del hospital, nadie presta atención a la iluminada sonrisa que aparece en su rostro al plantarse frente a frente con el Leviatán azul de un solo ojo y nadie presta atención al hecho de que ella extiende sus brazos hacia el monstruo, ella siempre ha sido una chica muy extraña, y ya nadie presta atención a este tipo de cosas... sin embargo, si alguien, quien sea, hubiera puesto atención a la escena, se habría sorprendido de ver que, en ese instante, el único ojo en la criatura se ilumino en respuesta a la chica de cabello celeste.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Ugh, una nota de autor... odio escribir notas de autor dentro de mis fics, personalmente, cuando tengo algo que decir sobre mi obra utilizó mi perfil, pero, ahora lo estoy ocupando para otro de mis trabajos... 

Es curioso, ya he leído fics donde Shinji esta dentro de un _Eva_, sobretodo en la parte de la sincronización a +400 por ciento con la _Shogouki_, también he leído donde él queda absorbido en las otras _Evas_, pero jamás había leído uno donde él ya estuviera dentro de alguna desde el principio... en este caso en la _Zerogouki_... después de tanta discrepancia en de quien fregao's es el alma en esa _Eva_, pues me pareció un bonito detalle, sobretodo para Rei...claro **NO** digo que sea original, pues, válgame dios si algún día llego a escribir algo verdaderamente original... es solo un detalle curioso

Creo que no es necesario que diga esto ya que esta implícito, pero bueno, obviamente al no haber Shinji como piloto, el tercer escuincle es otra persona ¿Quién? No sé... Juan de las Pitas o que sé yo... pero, al ser el alma de Shinji la que esta en la _Zerogouki_ y debido a que él quiere proteger con todo su ser y amor a Rei, pues automáticamente esto pone a la _Zerogouki_ como la _Eva_ más poderosa de este universo, ósea, lo mismo que ocurre en la relación "_Shogouki_ (Yui)-Shinji", pero ahora "_Zerogouki_ (Shinji)-Rei" así que, es la _Zerogouki_ la que se vuelve fuera de control, la que lleva el record de mata _shitos_, la que llegó a la sincronización al +400 por ciento, etc, etc, etc...

¿Hu?... ¿Rei FdP? Hummm... ¿Qué excusa daré? Si, bueno ¿Qué esperaban? Es un Fanfic... ¡No! Pésima excusa... ya sé... Bien, la personalidad de Rei es mucho más cerrada en su "cuerpo físico", pero, dentro de la _Zerogouki_ es su alma la que interactúa con el ambiente, no la cáscara corporal... por ende, los sentimientos y temores de Rei están completamente expuestos, sin mascaras, sin mentiras, es ella, tal y como se muestra en la película, donde no es más una esclava, ni de Gendo, ni de su prisión... ¿mejor?

Bien, este es un _ONESHOT_, quiere decir que no habrá otros capítulos ni secuelas ni na'a de na'a... bueno, no por mi parte, si alguien se anima a crear una secuela o algo así, pu's aviéntense, que pa' luego es tarde... como sea, espero que les haya gustado... a mi si me gusto escribirla, digo, es bonito poder escribir semejante cambio en la historia sin temer a las consecuencias en el futuro...

Seguramente habrán notado que este Shinji es físicamente el del manga, y es que personalmente me agrada más ese que el del anime, tiene mejor personalidad (Yea, en tu cara Gendo) que el del anime, además¿Ojos azules y pelo café...? en fin, se ve mejor con cabello azabache y ojos cafés...

Alguien me puede decir ¿Por qué diablos esta cosa no acepta el simbolo de "por ciento", ya lo he intentado poner yel sistema loborra... sigh...

Zephres...

Log out


End file.
